A duquesa
by Penny Hale
Summary: Hinata é obrigada a namorar com o arrogante Sasuke, mas quando os dois perdem a família em um trágico acidente e são obrigados a se casarem para se tornarem o Duque e a Duquesa, um novo sentimento começa a nascer.
1. Chapter 1

Já era quinta-feita. Hinata nem podia acreditar. O fim de semana já estava chegando e ela teria que aguentar mais um jantar formal, que ela ainda não havia sido informada sobre o que comemorariam. A fila andou e ela parou em frente a estação de peixes do refeitório do Royal School, onde os descendentes diretos e indiretos da realeza estudavam. Hinata terminou de pegar seu almoço e procurou onde suas amigas estavam. Os refeitório possuía grandes janelas com as bordas azul escuro, localizadas no alto das paredes vinho. A luz do sol entrava pelas janelas e refletia-se nas longas mesas de madeira polida e nas bandejas de prata dos alunos. O piso de mármore impecavelmente branco ecoava o som dos sapatos polidos. Hinata localizou as amigas, sentadas em um das mesas de frente para os gigantescos espelhos do refeitório.

-Você demorou, Hinata.-disse Sakura. Sakura Haruno era filha do visconde de Asahikawa. A maior parte dos alunos havia vindo de lá ou de Konoha e moravam na Inglaterra. Sakura tinha cabelos rosados na altura do ombros e usava uma faixa verde esmeralda, a mesma cor de seus olhos, nos cabelos.

-Estava pegando um pedaço de salmão, Sakura.-respondeu Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga era filha do marquês de Asahikawa e havia se mudado para Konoha com cinco anos. Morou por lá apenas dois anos, quando seu pais decidiram se mudar para a Inglaterra. Tinha longos cabelos negro azulados, presos em um rabo de cavalo e com a franja quase cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Os grandes olhos perolados e as bochechas quase sempre coradas lhe davam um ar de inocência que chamava a atenção de muitos.

-Está uma delícia mesmo!-disse Ino.-Depois dessa aula, só um salmão desses pra ficar alegre.-disse ela, rindo. Ino Yamanaka era filha do conde de Asahikawa e se mudou para a Inglaterra com dois anos. Ino não poderia ser mais européia. Era a única japonesa conhecida com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis!

As três possuíam os mais altos títulos de nobreza do colégio, junto com Naruto Uzumaki, que havia sido criado pela baronesa Tsunade. Mas ninguém naquela escola era mais importante do que os Uchiha.

Itachi e Sasuke Uchiha eram os futuros duques de Asahikawa. Itachi já estava formado e agora aprendia suas funções com o pai. Sasuke havia saído do colégio há um ano, quando estava no último ano, pois não queria ter sua imagem associada a pessoas não tão nobres assim. Hinata odiava essa petulância dele, pois teve que fazer o caminho oposto.

Hiashi Hyuuga, marquês de Asahikawa, queria que Hinata estudasse em casa, longe de más influências e pessoas sem educação. Hinata causou uma enorme confusão quando comunicou, em nota oficial, que estudaria em um escola para nobres. Ela achava um absurdo que o pai quisesse educá-la como se ela vivesse no século 2 e tivesse três anos de idade. E todos esses pensamentos machistas do pai vinham da cabeça do Sasuke idiota Uchiha.

OoOoOo

Hinata saiu do colégio e se encontrou com o motorista, Kiba Inuzuka, nos portões da escola.

-Boa tarde, Kiba-disse ela.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Hyuuga.-respondeu ele, abrindo a porta para ela entrar.-Seu pai a aguarda.

Hinata suspirou já imaginando a conversa que teriam. Blá blá blá, se comporte como uma Hyuuga, blá blá, não fale as besteiras que costuma. Ela já estava sem paciência de ter que fingir ser uma boneca de porcelana em todos os eventos formais.

Kiba abriu os portões da mansão Hyuuga e atravessou o imenso e bem cuidado jardim da família. Ele parou em frente à porta principal da casa foi abrir a porta para Hinata. Ela lhe agradaceu e, ao sair, notou um segundo carro estacionado nos jardins. Ela revirou os olhos, abriu a porta e fechou-a atrás de si quando entrou. Se olhou no espelho do hall e prendeu alguns fios que haviam se soltado do rabo de cavalo. Ela observou a aparência que tinha. A cor exótica dos olhos era realçada pela cor dos cabelos e do uniforme. A saia pregueada azul marinho e o blazer ajustado vinho, com o emblema da escola no peito esquerdo e uma camisa branca por baixo. Nos pés, uma meia 7/8 branca e sapatilhas de balé pretas. O uniforme podia não ser incírvel, mas lhe dava uma aparência arrumada. Mesmo com 17 anos, ela precisava cumprir obrigações como se já fosse casada com um nobre. Ela deixou a mochila sob a mesinha do hall e bateu na porta do escritório.

-Entre, Hinata.-disse seu pai.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si. As paredes brancas e as estantes de madeira contrastavam com a enorme mesa de vidro e as poltronas pretas de frente para a mesma. Nas poltronas, Sasuke e Fugaku Uchiha. Ela sentiu vontade de atirar o maior livro da biblioteca na cabeça de Sasuke para que ele parasse de olhá-la com desdém, como fazia agora. Suspirou e cumprimentou-os.

-Senhor Duque, Sasuke.-disse ela.

Fugaku levantou-se e Hinata ofereceu-lhe e mão.

-Educada como sempre, senhorita Hyuuga.-respondeu ele.-É um prazer revê-la.

Hinata sorriu e caminhou até o pai, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Gostaria de falar comigo?-disse ela.

-Sim. Queria te informar que o jantar a que iremos será o jantar na casa do duque.

-E temos alguma ocasião especial?-perguntou ela.

-Temos sim, minha querida.-disse Fugaku. Hinata virou-se para ele.- Iremos comemorar o noivado de Itachi e o início do seu namoro com Sasuke.

**Bom, mais uma fic que eu comecei empolgada e cheia de idéias. Não sei se vai ficar boa nem corresponder às minhas e as expectativas de vocês, mas vou tentar. Me digam o que acharam. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata fingiu não ter escutado quando o duque disse que ela e Sasuke iriam começar um relacionamento. Simplesmente ignorou o comentário e se despediu do pai, murmurando que tinha dever de casa. Já era sábado à tarde e um salão de beleza havia sido montado no saguão da casa de Hinata. Ela passou toda a sexta-feira sem falar com os pais nem com as amigas, alegando indisposição. Na verdade, ela queria era ficar o mais enjoada possível pra que pudesse vomitar todo o jantar na cara de Sasuke. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que teria que aturar aquela expressão superior dele. Apesar de não gostar nem um pouco do Uchiha, ela possuía obrigações e se o pai havia concordado com esse absurdo, era porque era o certo a ser feito.

Hinata esperou que todos ficassem prontos e tomou um banho antes de descer para ser arrumada. Se sentou na poltrona marfim que o cabeleireiro trouxe e ficou quieta. Os longos cabelos lisos foram ondulados e a franja foi penteada para o lado e presa com uma borboleta de diamantes. Hinata pediu que só passassem um batom rosa, não queria maquiagem pesada. Um cordão de ouro, dado por sua avó, com um minúsculo pingente de coração estava no pescoço e ela iria sem brincos. Kiba lhe entregou uma caixa quando a equipe terminou o trabalho.

-Seu vestido, senhorita Hyuuga.-disse ele, passando-lhe a caixa.

-Obrigada, Kiba.-disse ela, pegando a caixa das mãos dele e indo para o quarto. Hinata tirou o roupão branco e abriu a caixa. O vestido era muito bonito, mas merecia ser usado em outra ocasião. O tecido era leve e macio, apesar de ser vermelho. Hinata odiava vermelho. As alças largas e o decote quadrado davam um ar de seriedade que acabava no laço de cetim amarrado próximo à cintura. Hinata vestiu-se e pôs uma sapatilha branca com florzinhas. Pronto, parecia uma criança de 10 anos. Para todos, ela estaria linda. Para Sasuke, uma pirralha sem modos. Perfeito.

OoOoOo

Sasuke estava sentado na mesa ao lado de Hinata. Ela insistia em não olhar para ele, o que o estava irritando. O anúncio do noivado de Itachi já havia sido dado e eles precisavam mostrar um pouco de intimidade, mas aquela criaturinha irritante insistia em ignorá-lo. Sasuke suspirou e contou até dez de olhos fechados. A visão fazia Ino e Sakura quase desmaiarem.

-Ai, ele é tão lindo!-suspiravam.

-Porque vocês não ocupam o lugar da Hinata?-perguntou Naruto, aproximando-se.-Vou convidá-la para dançar, percebe-se que ela tá odiando ficar ali com ele.

Naruto se aproximou da mesa e estendeu a mão para Hinata.

-Aceita dançar comigo, Hinata?-perguntou Naruto.

-Por favor.-disse ela, quase voando da cadeira. Sasuke se levantou e puxou-a pelo braço.

-Ela vai dançar comigo, Naruto.-disse ele, erguendo uma sombrancelha.-Afinal, não quero minha 'namorada' dançando com os outros.

-Namorada?-perguntou Naruto.-Como você é carinhoso com ela!-zombou Naruto.-Estava fazendo declaraçãoes por telepatia?

Hinata deu uma risadinha.

-É, Naruto-disse ela.-Alguns tem deveres a cumprir. As vezes isso implica convivência com certas pessoas-disse ela, indicando Sasuke com a cabeça.

-Cala a boca e vem dançar.-disse Sasuke, praticamente a arrastando até o salão.

Todos os convidados repararam em como Sasuke e Hinata formavam um belo par, apesar dele estar obrigando a jovem a dançar com ele.

-Não acredito que a Hinata está namorando com o Sasuke-disse Sakura.

-Para de ser imbecil!-retrucou Ino.-Será que você não percebe que eles tem que fazer isso. Ninguém vai impedir que eles fiquem juntos.-disse ela.-É obrigação dos dois.

-Assim como é a nossa só observar até que nossos pais encontrem um par para nós também.-disse Naruto.

Sasuke e Naruto usavam o mesmo smoking, mas o de Naruto era acetinado. Ino vestia um longo azul celeste de um ombro só e Sakura, um vestido estilo anos 50 rosa. Os cinco, com certeza, eram os mais bonitos do jantar.

OoOoOo

Hinata arrumou uma desculpa para se desvencilhar de Sasuke e foi para o jardim da mansão Uchiha. O chafariz de marfim fazia um barulhinho agradável, pensou ela. Mas foi quebrado pelo som de passos. Hinata se virou e xingou mentalmente aquele ser desprezível.

-O que você quer, Sasuke?-perguntou ela.

-Vim fazer companhia para minha 'namorada'.-disse ele, achando muita graça em como conseguia irritá-la só em estar por perto.

Hinata revirou os olhos e virou-se para entrar na mansão, mas Sasuke se pôs em sua frente.

-Tsc, tsc, fugindo do seu 'amorzinho'. Que coisa feia!-dizia ele, fingindo indignação, mas querendo rolar de rir com a cara que Hinata fez.

-Vai ver se eu to na esquina, idiota!-disse ela.

Hinata deu dois passos e Sasuke a puxou.

-Na esquina eu sei que você não está.-disse ele.-Está bem aqui na minha frente e com um perfume muito bom, diga-se de passagem.

Hinata guardou a educação bem no seu íntimo e enfiou o calcanhar na ponta dos dedos do pé de Sasuke. Ele a soltou e ela correu, rindo. Sasuke xingou uns quinze palavrões e foi atrás dela.

-Não ache que vai se livrar de mim, Hyuuga.-disse ele, puxando-a novamente e a prensando contra a parede da entrada da mansão.-Você corre de mim até onde eu deixar você correr.-disse ele, encostando o corpo no dela, e pressionando-a mais sobre a parede. Hinata o olhava com uma intensidade que poderia explodir seu cérebro.-E no momento, eu não quero que você corra!

Sasuke pressionou os lábios contra os dela e Hinata se debateu. Sasuke a pressionou mais e ela encontrou forças para empurrá-lo.

-Nunca mais encoste em mim, idiota!- E foi na direção de Sasuke, lhe dando uma bofetada que ecoou pelos jardins desertos.

Sasuke observou-a se afastar e entrar na mansão e sorriu, massageando o rosto.

-Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu pensava!- E voltou para o jantar.


	3. Chapter 3

Três anos se passaram e Hinata já havia se acostumado com a presença de Sasuke. Até conversava com ele amigavelmente, o que era um avanço e tanto. A Hyuuga olhava fixamente para o teto azul claro do quarto. As enormes janelas de vidro estavam encobertas pelas pesadas cortinas brancas de linho. A escrivaninha abaixo das prateleiras recheadas de livros estava abarrotada de papéis e a agenda de compromissos estava aberta sobre a montanha de anotações. Hinata não conseguiu dormir a noite, pensou até em ligar para Sasuke, mas ele deveria estar no décimo oitavo sono. Apesar de estarem namorando a três anos, não tinham a intimidade necessária para ligações no meio da madrugada. Ela estava perdida nos pensamentos quando o telefone tocou. Era um pouco cedo para ligarem num sábado de manhã, mas ela sentia que era importante atender.

-Alô!-disse Hinata, mais nervosa do que o normal. Ela não entendia o porquê desse desespero. Era só um telefonema.

-Hinata? Sou eu.-disse Sasuke, com a voz um pouco embargada.-Pode vir até o Center, por favor?

-Claro, aconteceu alguma coisa com você?-perguntou ela, por educação.

-Não. Te espero no quinto andar.-disse ele, desligando.

As famílias da nobreza chavam o Hospital Central de Londres de Center. Hinata não sabia o que Sasuke queria com ela em um hospital, ainda mais no quinto andar.

Vinte minutos depois, Hinata pagava a corrida ao motorista do táxi e atravessou a rua, entrando no hospital.

-Bom dia, eu...-começou Hinata.

-Senhorita Hyuuga.-disse um enfermeiro, se aproximando.-O senhor Uchiha a espera no quinto andar. Me acompanhe por favor.

Ela entendeu menos ainda. As pessoas a olhavam com pena, como se ela tivesse uma doença terminal e fosse cair dura em cinco segundos. O elevador parou no quinto andar e Hinata logo viu Sasuke parado na sala de espera, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Parecia estar há horas ali.

-Sasuke?-chamou ela.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça e Hinata estremeceu. A pele sempre antes alva e a expressão indiferente a tudo deu lugar a olhos vermelhos e a expressão de alguém que estava sofrendo, e muito.

-Sasuke, não estou entendendo.-disse Hinata.-Não consegui dormir essa noite e pensei em te ligar, mas achei que estivesse dormindo. Estou com uma sensação ruim, mas não sei o que pode ser.-disse ela, num fôlego só.-O que a gente está fazendo no necrotério do hospital?

-Não faz a menor idéia?-perguntou ele, e Hinata sentiu que ele iria sucumir às lagrimas a qualquer momento.

Uma onda de pânico percorreu o corpo de Hinata e ela se sentou. A viagem.

-O que aconteceu com meus pais? E com os seus e Itachi?-disse ela, entrando em pânico.

-O avião caiu ontem pela manhã e a polícia só encontrou os corpos à noite.-disse ele, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.-Nos chamaram aqui para reconhecermos os corpos. Só falta você.

Os pais de Hinata e de Sasuke tiveram uma viagem diplomática na Áustria e Itachi foi junto com a esposa para aproveitarem o país juntos. Hinata decidiu ficar para a semana acadêmica na faculdade e Sasuke ficou porque não poderia perturbar Hinata na Áustria. Sasuke acompanhou-a até a sala onde os corpos dos pais dela estariam. Hinata sentiu o nó na garganta aumentar e segurou a mão de Sasuke. Ele se surpreendeu com o gesto e retribui o aperto. Hinata ficou de frente para as macas e sus pernas amoleceram quando o enfermeiro retirou o manto dos corpos. Hinata tremia e Sasuke a abraçou. Ela não tinha nem forças para empurrá-lo, precisava dele naquele momento. Era o único que sentia o mesmo que ela, talvez em proporção maior porque o irmão e a cunhada também haviam falecido.

Dez minutos mais tarde, eles voltaram para casa. Sasuke deixou Hinata na mansão Hyuuga e foi para casa para pensar o que faria a partir daquele dia.

OoOoOo

Era segunda de manhã e Sasuke conversava com a secretária de seu pai, Temari, por telefone. Agora que ele iria assumir o posto de duque precisava tomar conhecimento de suas funções e preparar o casamento com Hinata. Antes, precisaria dar a notícia à fera. O telefone indicou uma chamada em espera.

-Preciso desligar, Temari. Tenho uma segunda ligação.-Sasuke atendeu a outra chamada.-Alô?

-Senhor Uchiha, sou eu, Kiba.-disse um pouco afoito o motorista de Hinata.-O senhor precisa vir para cá. A senhorita Hyuuga se trancou no escritório ontem depois do enterro e não saiu até agora.-dizia ele, desesperado.-Não ouço barulho algum vindo de lá de dentro.

-Já estou indo.-disse Sasuke, com um suspiro. Pegou o casaco da cadeira e saiu, esperando que ela não estivesse tentando se matar só porque agora eles eram obrigados a se casar.

Chegou na mansão Hyuuga quinze minutos depois e foi recebido por um Kiba afoito. Sasuke simplesmente enfiou o pé na porta, arrombando-a. Hinata estava deitada no enorme tapete de veludo preto, com várias garrafas de vinho ao seu redor e uma taça intacta sobre a mesa do escritório.

-Ah, Hinata! Se não sabe beber, porque você bebe?-disse Sasuke, pegando-a no colo. O perfume dela, misturado ao cheiro dos cabelos e do vinho era muito agradável, pensou Sasuke. Hinata abriu os olhos e sentiu como se tivesse uma escola de samba em sua cabeça.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou ela.

-Você bebeu cinco garafas de vinho sozinha, trancada no escritório.-disse Sasuke.-Tive que arrombar a porta e resgatar a mocinha.

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto de Hinata e a depositou na cama king size com cobertor florido. Hinata se encolheu e segurou as mãos de Sasuke.

-O que faremos agora, Sasuke?-perguntou ela.

O moreno se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou. Descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Hinata e disse:

-Simples. Iremos arcar com nossas responsabilidades e assumir nossas funções.-suspirou e olhou para ela que o encarava.-Vamos nos casar.

Hinata engoliu em seco e o abraçou. Não havia saída. Precisavam se tornar o duque e a duquesa

-É. Vamos nos casar.


	4. Chapter 4

Um mês depois, o casamento já estava planejado e o primeiro evento oficial do casal como duque e duquesa seria na semana seguinte, após a lua-de mel. Era domingo de manhã e o casamento seria realizado naquela tarde. Apesar de não ser o noivo dos sonhos nem a data mais aguardada de sua vida, Hinata resolveu dormir bem e acordar relaxada. Estava olhando para o teto branco do quarto em que estava. Na noite anterior, Hinata e Sasuke se mudaram para o Palácio das Flores, a casa que seria de Itachi quando assumisse o posto.

-Senhorita Hyuuga, está acordada?-dizia Kiba através da porta.

-Já estou indo, Kiba.-respondeu.

Hinata caminhou até a porta e abriu uma fresta. Ainda estava de camisola e robe, não era correto que Kiba a visse naqueles trajes.

-As criadas pediram para avisar que quando a senhorita tiver vontade, elas subirão para arrumá-la-disse ele.

-Diga a elas que vou tomar um banho.-respondeu ela.-Se elas quiserem subir e organizarem o que vão usar, podem ficar à vontade.

-Sim senhorita. Com licença.

Hinata fechou a porta e foi até o banheiro. Tirou o robe, a camisola e a lingerie e colocou tudo no cesto de roupas sujas. Foi até a banheira e abriu a torneira, colocando a água morna. Procurou no armário os sais de banho de lavanda e despejou todo o conteúdo do frasco na água, fechando a torneira. Entrou na banheira e fechou os olhos, pensando na vida. Dali a algumas horas seria uma mulher casada. Nem pensava como faria para fugir da noite de núpcias. Sabia que Sasuke não se importaria de dormir com ela. Hinata escutou a porta do quarto sendo aberta alguns minutos mais tarde e resolveu sair do banho. Vestiu o roupão que usava a anos e enrolou os longos cabelos em uma toalha. Abiu a porta do banheiro e foi até as criadas.

OoOoOo

Sasuke já estava nervoso. Estando embaixo do mesmo teto onde o casamento ocorreria, Hinata conseguia se atrasar meia hora. O smoking preto e a camisa branca o estavam sufocando de calor. Ele tinha vontade de arrancar a gravata borboleta para aliviar o aperto no pescoço, mas não podia. Tinha que esperar. Ele estava a um passo de invadir o palácio e arrastá-la até os jardins, quando escutou a marcha nupcial tocar. Se aprumou e olhou o começo do longo tapete vermelho. Ele tinha muita sorte mesmo.

Hinata usava um vestido simples e fluido de cetim, com alças largas e decote quadrado, sem cabelos estavam presos em um coque e um véu delicado que ia até os pés da morena estava preso ao coque por uma tiara de diamantes. Um buquê de lírios amarrado com um laço rosa estava em suas mãos. Parecia um anjo, todos pensavam.

Hinata caminhou até Sasuke e a cerimônia começou.

OoOoOo

-Felicidades, Sasuke, Hinata.-disse Naruto. Era o último convidado a ir embora.

Sasuke e Hinata entraram no palácio e se despediram dos criados, indo para a suíte principal. Quando estavam quase chegando no quarto, Sasuke pegou Hinata no colo, que não foi calada.

-Sasuke, me ponha no chão!-disse ela.-Agora!

-Não vou te colocar no chão.-disse ele com a boca colada no ouvido de Hinata.-Na nossa primeira noite juntos, você entra e dorme comigo, como todos os casais fazem.

Hinata tentou não demonstrar o arrepio que sentiu com a voz de Sasuke em sua orelha. Simplesmente se deixou ser carregada enquanto olhava para o teto. Assim se distraía e esquecia o calor que estava sentindo com Sasuke tão perto.

Sasuke a pôs no chão e Hinata correu para o banheiro. Ele nem se incomou de tirar a roupa ali mesmo. Deixou tudo em cima da poltrona e entrou embaixo do cobertor. Dez segundos depois, Hinata abriu a porta vestindo uma camisola branca de tecido fino com bojo. Com certeza ele teria muito o que fazer à noite.

Hinata foi até a cama e se deitou, mas antes olhou para Sasuke e disse:

-Nem pense em encostar um dedo em mim, Uchiha. Se você tentar, eu arranco seus olhos com as unhas.-E lhe mostrou as longas unhas pintadas de rosa. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-Hoje até pode ser, querida esposa.-disse Sasuke, se aproximando da orelha de Hinata.-Mas quando você menos esperar, vai estar bem aqui nos meus braços.-disse, lhe dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo e um beijo na bochecha.

Hinata prendeu a respiração. "Porque ele tinha que ser tão inconveniente?", pensou ela sorrindo.


	5. Chapter 5

Passou-se uma semana desde o casamento. Ino e Sakura quase mataram-na quando a viram na faculdade na manhã seguinte ao casamento.

-Como assim, vocês não tiveram uma noite de núpcias?-perguntou Sakura, incrédula.

-Não acredito que você permitiu que Sasuke fosse ao Caribe sozinho.-disse Ino, abismada.

-Ora vamos.-dise Hinata.-Tenho muito o que fazer. A faculdade, o jantar de apresentação, não dá pra organizar tudo isso do outro lado do oceano.

Hinata deixou as amigas rindo naquele dia e foi para a aula. Faltava apenas um ano e meio para ela terminar a faculdade. Queria ser uma boa duquesa e precisava se relacionar bem com os governantes dos outros países, então decidiu cursar Relações Internacionais. Adorava o curso, pelo menos lá se distraía do que encontraria em casa quando voltassse todas as noites.

Sasuke chegaria naquela noite e Hinata quis chegar um pouco mais cedo para recepcionar o marido. Tinha que confessar que sentiu falta de Sasuke a provocando, implicando com seus gestos e suas atitudes e a aterrorizando na hora de dormir com a possibilidade de agarrá-la. O ódio e a aversão de três anos atrás davam lugar a um carinho que ela acreditou que um dia viraria amor. Mas ela não afirmaria isso em voz alta nem que lhe dessem um Nobel, muito menos perto de Sasuke. Somente Ino sabia das mudanças de sentimento de Hinata com relação à Sasuke. Sakura e Naruto deixaram as brigas de lado e viviam colados pelos corredores, então não tinham tempo para acompanhar as reviravoltas do coração da agora Uchiha. Todos estavam esperando quando iriam anunciar o casamento.

Kiba deixou Hinata em casa às três da tarde. Sasuke deveria chegar às cinco, então ela teria muito tempo para pedir um jantar especial e tratá-lo decentemente. Iria ficar surpreso com as mudanças. Ela ia subindo as escadas quando escutou uma risada feminina vinda do escritório. Achou muito estranho, pois nenhum dos empregados teria coragem de levar alguém para dentro do palácio. Hinata abriu a porta e estancou.

Sasuke estava sentado na poltrona de couro preto, conversando animadamente com uma jovem de cabelos ruivos presos em um coque e óculos. As roupas indicavam que ela deveria ser alguma secretária, mas se lembrou da descrição que Itachi um dia havia dado sobre Karin, uma ex-namorada de Sasuke, que agora era sua amiga. Hinata sentiu vontade de quebrar o lustre de cristal na cabeça dela.

-Boa tarde.-disse ela, fingindo indiferença. Como ela atuava bem.-Não sabia que já tinha chegado, Sasuke.

-Eu não quis avisar, queria fazer surpresa.-respondeu.-Saí das Bahamas duas horas mais cedo, cheguei a uns vinte minutos.

-Tudo bem.-disse Hinata.-Vou deixar vocês dois conversando. Com licença.

Hinata ia fechando a porta, quando Karin desceu da mesa e foi até ela.

-Não precisa ir embora, duquesa.-disse ela, sorrindo.-Só vim convidá-los para meu casamento. Será daqui a um mês.-disse ela, indo até Sasuke e lhe plantando um beijo na bochecha.-Até lá, vocês dois.

Karin passou por Hinata, lhe dando dois beijinhos no rosto e saiu. Hinata revirou os olhos e fechou a porta. Não queria olhar para Sasuke, senão ela o mataria. Subiu as escadas repetindo mentalmente "Não estou com ciúmes, não estou com cúmes...", até o quarto, onde largou a bolsa sobre a poltrona e se jogou na cama, de bruços. Escutou a porta sendo aberta.

-Gostou da Karin, Hinata?-perguntou Sasuke, se sentando aos pés dela e tirando os sapatos.-Ela é um doce, não é?

Hinata revirou os olhos e se levantou. Sasuke percebeu pela expressão que ela fez no escritório que estava irritada. Finalmente ela havia se rendido. Segurou-a pelo braço e a empurrou até a parede.

-Está com ciúmes?-perguntou ele, encostando o nariz no dela. Hinata fechou os olhos e quando Sasuke ia beijá-la, ela se soltou do aperto dele. Espertinha, pensou Sasuke.

-Nem em mil anos.-disse.-Não venha atrás de mim! Não sei o que me deu para querer te fazer uma surpresa. Você não me respeita!-disse, batendo a porta do quarto ao sair.

Sasuke foi atrás dela e a segurou novamente, virando-a para si.

-Do que está falando?-perguntou confuso.

-Você traz mulheres para dentro do palácio sabendo que a imprensa verá, me expondo ao ridículo!-disse ela, elevando o tom de voz.-Se estamos casados faça isso direito!-disse, se soltando dele novamente.

-Como posso fazer isso direito se nem me deitei com você ainda?-rebateu. Ela não iria ofendê-lo gratuitamente.-Não tenho obrigação de respeitar uma mulher que não se importa de fazer o marido feliz ou cumprir suas obrigações como esposa.

Hinata parou e se virou para Sasuke, a raiva pulsando em suas veias. Caminhou até ele e ergueu a mão para lhe dar uma bofetada, mas ele segurou seu pulso. Só que a raiva pareceu sumir quando ela sentiu um corrente elétrica que começava no pulso que ele tocava e se espalhava. Sasuke sentiu a boca secar quando olhou nos olhos de Hinata e sentiu algo em seu coração acender. Sasuke a soltou. Os dois se olharam por longos minutos e Hinata lhe deu as costas.

Sasuke não podia se apaixonar por Hinata, de forma alguma. Ele queria vê-la entregue a ele antes, desejando com todas as forças que ele a tivesse em seus braços. Foi tomar um banho frio e foi para o escritório.

OoOoOoO

O jantar de apresentação havia corrido bem e os dois voltavam para casa após a festa de casamento de Karin, que havia se casado com um rapaz chamado teve um ataque em proprorções menores aos que tivera no último mês, porque Karin vivia enfiada no palá dois brigavam praticamente todos os diase Hinata terminava a noite chorando no banheiro, só indo dormir depois de se certificar que Sasuke já havia adormecido. Hinata queria infernizar a vida de Sasuke, mas essa não era uma desculpa aceitável quando ela sabia que suas crises eram exclusivamente por ciúme. Odiava admitir, mas estava apaixonada por Sasuke.

Ele ficava a cada dia mais irresistível e mais distante. Com as crises constantes, ele não a cumprimentava mais, não olhava para ela da mesma forma, nem implicava mais quando ela fugia dele à noite! Nem para perturbá-la na hora de dormir ele se importava mais! Hinata o olhou e virou a cabeça na direção oposta, suspirando. Tinha vontade de chorar. O homem ao seu lado parecia incrivelmente protetor. Queria se recostar em seus ombros e deixar que ele a abraçasse. Queria dizer que o amava e queria ser dele. Mas não podia, pois tinha sido uma burra por ter rejeitado o marido por tanto tempo.

Sasuke percebeu que era observado e a olhou. Chegava a doer tê-la tão perto de si e não poder tocá-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la. Sasuke passava horas acordado, olhando a mulher dormir, controlando todos os seus nervos e o desejo que tinha de poder dormir abraçado com ela. Seu coração disparava a cada noite quando ela saía do banheiro e se deitava ao seu lado. Queria poder envolvê-la em seus braços e fazer amor com ela. Mas Hinata não permitia e Sasuke se afastava cada dia mais, porque até a respiração dele parecia ser motivo para ele ficar alterada e gritar com ele. Ela estava linda, o que tornava tudo mais difícil naquela noite. Usava um longo azul noite com cristais na alça esquerda. O vestido de um ombro só, deixava o ombro esquerdo e o pescoço desnudos. O colar de ametista repousava delicado sobre o colo, que subia e descia com a respiração. O vestido estava perfeito nela, como tudo o que ela usava. As mãos pequenas com longas unhas pintadas de branco repousavam em suas pernas. Sasuke queria pegar uma de suas mãos, queria encostar o nariz na pele de seu pescoço e sentir o cheiro de seu perfume, mas controlou a vontade.

Finalmente o carro parou e os dois desceram. Sasuke abriu a porta e permitiu a passagem para Hinata, fechando-a em seguida. Subiram as escadas em silêncio e foram para o quarto. Hinata se sentou na cama e tirou as sandálias, observando Sasuke virado de costas para ela, retirando os sapatos, as meias e o terno. Hinata caminhou até ele, o longo vestido arrastando no chão e o abraçou. Sasuke congelou quando viu as mãos de Hinata envoltas em si. Se virou lentamente e a abraçou. Hinata aconchegou a cabeça no peito forte do marido e deixou que ele acariciasse seu rosto. Sasuke afastou um pouco a cabeça de Hinata de seu corpo e a beijou. Os dois sentiram algo dentro do peito explodir de alegria e aprofundaram o beijo. Sasuke parou de beijá-la e olhou-a nos olhos. Eles ainda demonstravam o medo que sua dona sentia dos seus sentimentos por ele. Sasuke a beijou no ombro e se afastou.

-Quando você tiver certeza do que sente, Hinata. Para que não haja arrependimentos depois.-disse Sasuke, lhe tocando na bochecha.-Se eu começar, não vou conseguir parar!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke resolveu agradar mais Hinata e por isso ligou para Karin, que havia transferido sua floricultura para Londres por conta do casamento.

-Então Karin, prepare um buquê bem diversificado. Quero rosas de todas as cores e ponha todas naquele vaso de cristal que você me indicou, está bem?-disse Sasuke.-Vou ditar o cartão para você.

Hinata chegou da faculdade mais cedo, decidida a se controlar. Sabia que Sasuke sentia algo por ela e que não precisava tentar chamar a atenção dele com crises de ciúme doentias. Ela o faria o homem mais feliz do mundo. Deveria estar no escritório aquela hora, então Hinata se dirigiu para lá. Escutou Sasuke falando ao telefone e abriu a porta silenciosamente. O marido estava de costas para a porta observando os jardins do palácio pela imensa janela do escritório. As cortinas balançavam com a brisa da tarde e Sasuke estava com a mão esquerda apoiada na mesa de madeira polida.

-Gostaria de poder reparar todos os meus erros e sei que esse pequeno gesto é muito pouco.-Sasuke disse.-Terei muito tempo para lhe provar meu amor e espero que me dê essa oportunidade.

-Devo colocar 'Com amor, Sasuke'?-perguntou Karin.

-Sim, claro.-disse ele.-Então é isso. Até mais tarde, Karin.

Sasuke se virou e viu Hinata parada na porta, lívida. Se ela etivesse ali há muito tempo, deveria ter escutado a ligação toda. Mas pela expressão que fazia, só havia escutado Sasuke ditando a mensagem para Karin.

-Hinata, eu posso explicar!-começou Sasuke.

-Então é só eu me afastar e você já corre pros braços da Karin.-disse Hinata, com a voz tremendo de raiva.

-Ela só estava...-tentou ele.

-Como eu pude acreditar que na noite de ontem você estava sendo verdadeiro?-disse ela.-Só estava tentando me manter por perto enquanto me trocava por ela.

-Hinata, deixa eu fal...-tentou.

-CHEGA!-gritou Hinata. Ela foi até a mesa e começou a vasculhar os papéis.

-Hinata o que está fazendo?-perguntou Sasuke, que havia se afastado quando a viu se aproximar.

-Eu vou procurar os recados que você deve trocar com essa vadia!-disse Hinata.

Sasuke tentou impedí-la, mas quando se aproximou, Hinata agarou o abridor de cartas e tentou atacá-lo. Sasuke a segurou pelo braço e a atirou no chão. Hinata bateu com a cabeça na mesa do abajur e o encarou com ódio.

-Esqueça a noite de ontem, Uchiha.-disse ela.-Tudo não passou de um fingimento. Não quero que ninguém pense que não sou boa o suficiente para te manter ao meu lado.

Sasuke sentiu um peso no fundo do estômago e os olhos esquentarem. Não iria chorar na frente dela! Quando ele ia fechando a porta, viu Hinata agarrar um vaso de porcelana e atirar na direção dele, que fechou a porta e escutou o vaso chocar-se contra a porta.

O telefone tocou e Hinata foi atendê-lo.

-Sasuke, acho melhor você trocar por um 'amo você'. A Hinata vai gostar mais, eu acho-disse Karin.-Eu entrego aí na sua casa. Ela não está na faculdade, acabei de sair de lá.-Karin esperou resposta.-Então até mais.

Hinata sentiu o estômago sumir. Sasuke estava encomendando flores para ela, não a traindo. O que ela havia feito?

OoOoOo

Sasuke havia arrumado as malas e se mudado para o quarto de hóspedes. Evitava estar em casa nos mesmos horários de Hinata e não fazia as refeições em casa. Queria esquecer que a amava, mas quanto mais tentava esquecê-la mais se lembrava da noite em que chegou tão perto de tê-la. Ia para o escritório cedo todos os dias e era sempre o primeiro a chegar.

Naquela manhã, ele resolveu passar na sala de Gaaa, um diplomata que cuidava dos assuntos triviais para o duque e escutou ele e Ino, que era sua noiva a pouco mais de três meses, conversando.

-Vou ligar para a Hinata.-disse Ino.-Posso ligar do seu telefone?

-Porque você não liga do seu celular?-perguntou Gaara.

-Porque se ela vir o número do escritório, pode pensar que é o Sasuke e me atender.-explicou Ino, como se fosse óbvio.-Ela não me atende quando ligo do celular.

Sasuke correu o mais silenciosamente que pôde até sua sala e discou o número do ramal de Gaara para poder ouvir a conversa das duas na extensão.

-Alô?-dizia Hinata com a voz um pouco embargada, mas um pouco esperançosa, notou Sasuke.

-Hina, minha linda, como você está?-perguntou Ino.

-Ah, oi Ino-disse Hinata.

-Porque ao invés de você achar que ele vai te ligar, não vem até aqui e diz que o ama?-perguntou Ino.

-Caso você tenha se esquecido, eu quase o matei da última vez que nos vimos. -disse Hinata, com um suspiro.-Se eu for até aí, ele vai achar que eu vou levar um rifle e matá-lo no meio do escritório.

-Ajudaria muito se você parasse de tomar píllas para dormir esperando que o Sasuke te transforme na Bela Adormecida, Hina-disse Ino.

-Tchau, Ino-disse ela, e desligou.

Sasuke sentiu um pouco do peso do estômago o abandonar. Ela ainda o amava! Só precisava planejar direitinho como faria para se reconciliarem sem ser morto.

OoOoOo

Hinata resolveu parar de se lamentar e ir falar com Sasuke. Ainda faltavam duas horas para que ele saísse do escritório e ela faria uma surpresa. Tomou um gole do uísque que estava em cima da mesinha para relaxar e dispensou os serviços de Kiba. Iria sozinha.

Duas horas se pasaram e quando Sasuke estava de saída escutou o telefone tocar.

-Alô?-disse Sasuke.

-Senhor duque, que bom que ainda o encontrei no escritório.-disse Kiba.

-Sasuke? Está me escutando?-dise Ino, que havia tomado o telefone da mão de Kiba.-Vem pro Center agora!

-O Center? Você tá maluca?-disse Sasuke.-Ino, fala devagar!

-Tá bom.-disse Ino, respirando fundo.-Vem pro Center agora porque a Hinata tomou metade da caixa de comprimidos para dormir, bebeu, saiu de carro e capotou. Ficou claro ou quer que eu fale mais devagar?


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke estava no hospital a quatro dias seguidos. Gaara estava cuidando de tudo em seu lugar e Ino ia lhe fazer companhia algumas horas do dia. Os médicos haviam avisado que Hinata acordaria em três ou quatro dias. A imprensa estava em massa na porta do hospital. Sasuke estava ao lado da cama de Hinata, se segurando para estar acordado quando ela fizesse o mesmo. O moreno se levantou da cadeira e foi até a janela, observando os carros passando enquanto tudo o que ele mais desejava era que a mulher que estava na cama às suas costas acordasse e ele pudesse ficar em paz.

-Sasuke?-Ele escutou seu nome e se virou. Hinata o estava encarando, com uma expressão cansada.

-Sim?-disse ele, sem sair do lugar.

-A quanto tempo estou aqui?-perguntou ela.

-Quatro dias. Você se lembra do que aconteceu?-perguntou ele.

-Mais ou menos. Lembro de não enxergar muito bem e depois ficou tudo escuro.-disse ela.

-Você tomou meio frasco de pílulas para dormir em cinco horas e parece que resolveu sair e dispensou os serviços do Kiba.-disse Sasuke.-Mas antes disso, você tomou um copo de uísque, desmaiou ao volante e capotou.

Hinata abriu a boca para responder, mas Ino apareceu na porta. Sasuke resolveu deixá-las a sós e desceu para comunicar a imprensa que a duquesa estava acordada.

OoOoOo

Depois que Hinata acordou, os dois tiveram que ir a uma apresentação no Royal Ballet que havia sido marcada assim que souberam da melhora dela. Sasuke usava um sobretudo sobre o terno e decidiu ir sem gravata. Estava esperando Hinata descer e olhava os jardins escuros do palácio.

-Podemos ir.-disse Hinata, que havia descido silenciosamente.

Sasuke se virou e se estivesse segurando alguma coisa, teria deixado cair. Hinata usava um vestido rosa bebê com uma faixa de renda preta que ia do seio direito até a lateral esquerda da cintura. Uma longa trança estava sobre o vestido e a franja farta quase cobria os olhos e delicados brincos de pérolas nas orelhas. O vestido cobria os scarpins de bico redondo bege. Sasuke ofereceu o braço e Hinata foi até ele passando o seu braço pelo dele. Os dois caminharam até o carro e Sasuke abriu a porta para ela. Os dois se acomodaram e Kiba deu partida.

OoOoOo

Os dois voltavam para casa, cada um olhando para um lado, o silêncio pesando sobre os dois como sempre nos últimos meses.

-Me desculpe.-Hinata disse subitamente. Sasuke se virou para ela.

-Pelo que?-perguntou.

-Por ter sido tão estúpida desde o dia em que nos casamos.-disse ela, suspirando.-Eu sabia que passaria o resto da minha vida com você e não deveria ter sido tão infantil.-Sasuke desviou o olhar e encarou o encosto da poltrona em sua frente.-Eu me acostumei com a sua presença, com a forma como você me tratava e eu comecei a me sentir mal a cada vez que você se afastava.-ela parou para observar a reação de Sasuke.-A cada dia que você se distanciava eu queria buscar sua atenção e gritava, esperneava porque achava ser o certo a ser feito para você não fingir que eu não existia.

Sasuke olhou para Hinata e suspirou.

-Tudo bem, eu te desculpo.-disse simplesmente. Voltou a encarar o encosto a sua frente.

O carro parou e os dois desceram. Subiram as escadas e Sasuke entrou no quarto de hóspedes. Hinata engoliu em seco e seguiu para o quarto principal. Suas desculpas não haviam adiantado. Ela entrou e fechou a porta. Caminhou até a cama e retirou os sapatos. Relaxou os ombros e começou a desfazer a trança, lembrando do dia anterior ao acidente. Se ela não tivesse gritado com Sasuke, dito que aquele dia foi uma mentira, talvez ele ainda acreditasse. Se ela ainda pudesse demonstrar o que sentia... Então ela soube o que deveria ser feito.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke esta recostado na porta. Hinata havia se desculpado e ele queria poder gritar de alegria mas não conseguia. Estava magoado porque quando finalmente conseguiu expressar seus sentimentos, ela havia jogado em sua cara que tudo não passava de uma ilusão. Sasuke retirou os sapatos e o terno e os deixou sobre uma poltrona no canto do quarto. Começou a desabotoar a camisa quando escutou uma batida na porta. Não sabia o que um dos criados poderia querer falar àquela hora. Abriu a porta e lá estava Hinata, com os cabelos soltos e descalça.

-Posso entrar?-perguntou ela.

-Claro.-disse Sasuke, sentindo o coração disparar e dando passagem para Hinata.

A morena parou no meio do quarto e olhou para Sasuke, que a olhava admirado. Ela só precisava desse olhar para agir.

-Me perdoe, por favor!-disse ela, indo até ele e o abraçando pela cintura.-Eu nunca mais farei nada parecido com o que fiz todo esse tempo.-Sasuke sentiu ela apertar o abraço.-Prometo que serei a melhor esposa do mundo.

Hinata escutava o coração de Sasuke rimbombando no peito e levantou o rosto. Os olhos se encontraram e ela ficou na ponta dos pés, encostando seus lábios nos dele. Sasuke passou uma das mãos pela nuca da esposa e com a outra a aproximou de si. Hinata passou os dois braços pelo pescoço de Sasuke e aprofundou o beijo. Sentiu as pernas bambearem e a cabeça girar, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Como pôde ser tão burra a ponto de ter rejeitado o homem que amava? Sasuke estava tonto de desejo. Caminhou com ela até a borda da cama, onde se separam e se olharam.

-Eu te amo Sasuke-disse ela.-Nunca acredite que não amo.

-Eu também te amo.-ele respondeu.

Sasuke passou as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, buscando o zíper do vestido. Quando encontrou, puxou-o e abaixou o vestido da esposa deixando-a com a lingerie rosa e preta. Hinata passou as pequenas mãos sobre os ombros de Sasuke, sem desviar os olhos do marido, baixando a camisa já aberta e a deixando aos pés da cama. Em seguida, abriu o cinto e abaixou a calça dele, o deixando com a cueca cinza. Sasuke a abraçou pela cintura e a deitou na cama delicadamente. Era a primeira vez dos dois, não queriam que nada fosse menos do que perfeito.

Sasuke deixou de beijá-la e passou a dar beijos delicados no pescoço de Hinata, que ofegava e se agarrava aos lençóis, buscando algum apoio. Sasuke sentia Hinata entregue a si, pedindo silenciosamente que ele simplesmente a amasse. Ele deslizou até sua barriga e enquanto a beijava, desabotoou o sutiã sem alças rosa com renda preta e deixou-o em algum lugar. Subiu novamente e depositou vários beijos molhados no pescoço de Hinata, que gemia baixo, tentando se segurar. Sasuke a olhou antes de começar a beijar os seios dela, que arqueou as costas e soltou um longo gemido que quase o enlouqueceu. Ele nem se importou quando ela começou a arranhá-lo com as longas unhas. Sentia as costas arderem com os arranhões, mas não se importava. Só queria sentir seu corpo junto do dela, sua respiração, seus gemidos e o quanto de prazer ele podia proporcionar a mulher que amava. Lentamente, ele desceu o corpo e levou consigo a calcinha de Hinata. Sentiu ela tremer quando ele começou a beijar a parte interna de suas coxas.

-Sa-suke...-gemeu Hinata, quando sentiu a respiração dele tão próxima daquele local. Tentou conter, mas gemeu alto quando sentiu a língua de Sasuke sobre sua intimidade. Suspirava e gemia, agarrada aos lençóis como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sasuke retornou à boca de Hinata. Agora era vez dela de enlouquecê-lo.

Ele ficou um pouco confuso quando Hinata inverteu as posições e começou a beijá-la. Não sabia quanto tempo mais iria aguentar, estava queimando de vontade de sentí-la totalmente, mas iria ser paciente. Hinata fez o mesmo caminho que ele, mas estranhou quando lhe pediu que fechasse os olhos. Há um tempo, ela havia jogado sua cueca em algum canto, então foi totalmente sem aviso que sentiu a boca de Hinata envolver seu membro. Não conteve o gemido e Hinata sorriu satisfeita. Continuou até Sasuke pedir que ela parasse. Sabia que se continuasse, ele iria explodir de desejo.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e Hinata se deitou ao seu lado, indicando que ele poderia prosseguir. Sasuke se deitou sobre ela e a preencheu. Ela deveria ter sentido dor, mas o prazer foi tanto que a dor passou despercebida. Apenas um aperto mais forte nos braços de Sasuke indicaram o desconforto. Sasuke se movimentava dentro de Hinata, sentindo a cabeça girar tão rápido que tinha até medo de desmaiar de prazer. Os dois gemiam juntos quando Sasuke sentiu o corpo de Hinata ter um espasmo sob si e relaxar. Alguns segundos depois, ele atingiu o orgasmo. Deitou-se ao lado da esposa e a puxou para si, deitando-a em seu peito.

OoOoOo

Sasuke pediu que uma das criadas levasse o café no quarto de hóspedes. Recebeu a criada de roupão e trancou a porta novamente. Mais cedo, pediu que Gaara assumisse seus compromissos aquele dia. Os dois passariam o dia inteiro juntos. Sasuke levou a bandeja até a cama e acordou Hinata com um beijo. Ela espreguiçou-se e sorriu para o marido.

-Bom dia, duquesa!-disse Sasuke.

-Bom dia, duque!-ela respondeu, cobrindo a frente do corpo com o lençol.

-Pedi para trazerem o café aqui. Seria um incômodo me separar de você agora.-disse ele.

Hinata engatinhou até ele e se recostou em seu peito. Sasuke a envolveu e ela o cobriu com um pedaço do lençol.

-Sasuke?-chamou Hinata.

-Diga.-ele respondeu.

-Será que isso vai durar para sempre?-ela perguntou.

Sasuke a olhou e beijou sua testa.

-É claro que vai.-disse, sorrindo.-Porque você nunca mais vai duvidar do meu amor. Eu irie amá-la até o último segundo da minha vida, te tratar como a rainha que você é. Além do mais não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

Hinata se aconchegou em Sasuke, sentindo o coração aquecer. Finalmente ela seria feliz ao lado do Sasuke idiota Uchiha. Ela riu ao lembrar de como o chamava.

-Eu vou te amar para sempre.-disse ela, o olhando.

-Isso mesmo!-disse Sasuke, a beijando.-Vamos nos amar e ficar juntos para sempre.

Apesar do ciúme, das brigas, do medo de um perder o outro, eles sabiam que um seria do outro assim: para sempre.

**Esse foi o final mais sem graça da face da Terra, podem dizer. Estava sem um pingo de inspiração e com câibra nos dedos porque escrevi os três capítulos finais em duas horas. Perdão pela falta de senso. **

**Me deêm sugestões de temas pra próximas e digam o que acharam dessa. ;)**


End file.
